Hinuk
"Be safe, return to me when you can. You may have been born there, but this is your home, and I want to see you return safely." '''- Brady, to Li-Anne''' Backstory Born into a native family, Brady was raised in the old ways. His family hunted for their food, he was forced to entertain himself with crafts and books, and was restricted with media intake. His Father, Richard Hinuk, was a whale fisher who lived up north, in a time where marine fishing has become legal due to the population booming and the water levels rising. While His father went away for months at time on the seas, Brady spent his childhood under the supervision of his mother and grandmother. Brady Grew up homeschooled, being told stories about his heritage. He would also be told of his Father, whom he rarely sees, and how he’s traveled all across the Northern sea. Growing up, he Idolized the stories of his father, and one day wanted to be like him, traveling the northern Canadian wilderness and seas. When Brady was 12, His father invited him to come on a boat trip. Against his mother’s wishes, brady was excited and adamant to go on his first boating adventure, especially with his father. He packed his bags and headed on the high seas. He got to watch his father work and he got to watch the whales in action. It was beautiful to him, and he wanted to devote the rest of his life doing what his father did. But he was still young, and needed to wait. As he grew into a man, he followed perfectly in his father’s footsteps, and created a family business. By the time he was 26, his father and he created a fortune selling whale meat and oil. Success had been bestowed onto them, and they continued racking up profits selling oils to many robotics companies for alternate power supplies and science breakthroughs. Brady became an excellent whale catcher, and his harpoon gun had slain some of the biggest whales in the sea, some bigger that his father ever had caught. When Brady was 30, he decided that since he hasn’t been able to find any love in his life that wasn’t adventure and whale killing, he wanted to adopt a child in need. While both his parents were against it, he won the argument on the grounds of just “helping those in need.” So he adopted a 6-year-old Chinese orphan named Li-Anne Shou, who originally worked in the sock factory. Brady paid for the trip and arrangements and soon enough, Li-Anne was part of the Hinuk Family. Brady would spent 2 years away from whale fishing to get Li-Anne accustomed to life in the Yukon, and once she was 8, she was left with Brady’s Mother for a few days at a time while Brady went back to fishing. When Li-Anne was 16, Li-Anne wanted to go back to China. While at first Brady was not happy with her decision, she explained she would only leave for a few years, and then come back. She left on a plane and Brady was back to being a whale fisher and no longer a parent. However, two years later. China entered a war with the U.S.. Brady contacted Li-Anne and asked her to come home, but she was unable to. A few months later, America had unleashed their secret weapon, project Warhorse, and Most of China was bombed to oblivion. Li-Anne, along with 96% of the Chinese population. Had been wiped out. Brady could not believe this news, and for a few days went into a spiral of depression After a few years and news of fascist uprisings and civil wars within america rising, Brady heard of an outsider traveling up north in search of a place to start a base of operations. Brady sought out the mystery person, who was eden Brollie. She explained she wanted to create an organization based around helping the world and keeping peace between organizations and groups around the world. Brady helped Eden establish this group in honor of his adopted Daughter. Loadout Harpoon Gun * Damage - 40 * Accuracy - 6 * Range - 2>6 Squares Cold Fist * Damage - 30 * Accuracy - 9 * Range - 1 Square * Effects: A Melee Attack Ultimate: Glacial Wall * Damage - 10 * Range - 1>2 Squares * Effects: Unlocks when Hinuk is at 60 or Less Health. Create a 3x3 Wall within range. If any characters are within the area the wall is created, that character moves to an unoccupied space within one square of where the character was. If a character moves this way, it takes the damage listed. Passive: Bundled * Hinuk gets -1 Movement, and all damage dealt to him is reduced by 5 Trivia * Category:Character Category:Daylight Category:Tank Category:Male